The Right Mistake
by Blyxie
Summary: After a regrettable night of partying, Shikamaru wakes up with an unexpected partner. While the both filed it under as a drunk accident, Shikamaru and Ino discover they have more in common than they thought...a ShikaIno Story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in Naruto, (if I did shika and ino would be totally a thing by now.) **

QUICK AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very very first fanfic and I'm hella nervous about it so please please pleaseeee let me know what I can do to improve or if you have any other comments, thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dim morning light in the Leaf Village woke Shikamaru in a haze.

"Damn… I knew this party was gonna be a drag," he groaned.

Shikamaru wasn't exactly sure whose house he ended up in. After a successful mission, the crew decided to throw a big party in celebration. Shika wanted nothing to do with it, but Chouji insisted (or, more realistically, forced him.) He must've been on his 7th or 8th drink before he-

Wait.

To his left in the bed he assumed he passed out in lied a bare Ino Yamanaka, soundly asleep.

_Oh god, oh god oh god,_ thought Shikamaru frantically.

The way he saw it, he had two options: he could wake her and try to bullshit some excuse of what happened, or sneak out and leave her dazed and confused. Either way, Ino would not wake up happily. Before he had a chance to decide, a shuffling sounded from the bathroom connecting his room to the other, and a nude Naruto and Hinata emerged, frantically covering their bodies and searching for an exit. Naruto glanced over.

"You too, huh? Haha, it happens!"

"No no no, it's nothing like that!"

"Ahuh, sureee sure. Too bad for you though, I made things way more exciting with my Shadow Clone Jutsu...hehe."

Shikamaru twinged a little. "Wow, okay I did not ever need to know that, thanks Naruto. Look I think it'd all be best if you two got dressed and we-

Shikamaru was interrupted by an ear-peircing scream from the platinum blonde in bed next to him, and Ino quickly yanked the covers to cover her exposed chest, her face as red as ever.

"What are you doing?! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" yelled Ino, as she scanned the room trying to process all that was happening.

_Fuck_, thought Shikamaru. "Look, Ino, let me explain, this is all just a huge misunderstanding"

"Oh I think she knows exactly what happened, eh Shika?" chuckled Naruto, who returned with a pair of boxer shorts on and a t-shirt.

"Naruto, shut up. Ino listen I'm sure this is noth-"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED, GO GO GO GET OUT!" yelled Ino, still bright red and hitting Shikamaru off the bed.

Shikamaru scurried out of the bed, thankful he was still wearing underwear, and managed to find the rest of his clothes around the room before apologizing to Ino one last time and heading out the door. He knew he was gonna have to deal with all this tomorrow, but for now, it's best he got home and had some real rest.

* * *

ALLLLLRIGHTY that's the end of Chapter 1! I know it's ridiculously short but it being my first fanfic I thought I'd keep the first chapter short to get some critique and comments from you guys before I dive into the rest of the story, so let me know what you thought below!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Damn, over 100 views in less than a day! And with the positive reviews I couldn't be happier. You guys are rad (^_^) (and thank you to whoever corrected the Shikaku tag error.) Anyway, let's delve into the next chapter, be sure to leave me any reviews on how I could do better!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I can't, _**(THUNK),**_believe, _**(THUNK),**_I slept with, _**(THUNK),**_SHIKAMARU!

Ino slammed her fist into the punching bag, breaking it from the chain it hung from. She slid down the wall behind her and brought her knees to her chest. What could have possibly happened? It's one thing if it was someone like Sasuke, but Shikamaru? Lazy, annoying, rude Shikamaru?

_No, it couldn't have been, he probably just saw the nearest bed and hopped in without even realizing I was in their, right? That happens all the time...Two people get a little drunk and just happen to fall asleep in the same bed, it's completely natural..._

Who was she kidding? SHE woke up completely naked, and Shikamaru in nothing but his boxers. She shook her head as if it would clear everything up, then got up to go start cooking lunch. As she walked toward the kitchen she passed by the bedroom, only pissing her off more and more.

_He was kinda hot shirtless..._

"The hell?" she thought aloud. No, she was being delusional. Shikamaru was nothing like the other guys. Lanky, lazy, and rude.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally made it to the kitchen. Having just moved out on her own, it was a rather simple kitchen. Marble counter top, simple gas stove, and a table for four in the center. She opened the fridge and chuckled a little, finding some left overs from Ichiraku that Chouji left for her. She missed those days as a Genin, always goofing around with Chouji and Shikamaru. Sure, Shika was still rude and lazy, but he wasn't that hard to look at, and now he's a grown man...

"Fuck, OKAY, lunch Ino, just think about lunch." she declared to herself. She grabbed the left overs as well as some vegetables to get ready to stea-

_**(Knock knock)**_"Ino, hey Ino it's me Shikamaru. You got a minute?"

Ino's heart skipped a beat. Now? Of all times? she felt a clenching in her stomach, and for a moment the world seemed surreal.

_Sigh...there's no point in avoiding it._

She put down the food on the counter and started walking to the door, by the time she was half way there it occurred to her she was still in her exercising clothes, but she decided it wasn't worth worrying about. She was about to have much bigger troubles. She opened the door to find Shikamaru leaning against the banister, pocketing one head and scratching his head with the other.

"Yeah?"

Shikamaru blinked. "Uhm, look, about last night, I swear I had no intentions of..." his voice trailed off as he lost what he was saying. Ino stepped outside and closed her front door, crossing her arms almost as if she was protecting herself.

"We were both pretty drunk, it happens sometimes. I don't think either of us really remember any of the...specifics...so we shouldn't worry ourselves over it so much."

Shikamaru shuffled his feet a little bit, she noticed his cheeks turning red.

_Is he...blushing? Guess this guy really is a human being._

_"_Yeah, for sure...Haha yeah! Just a weird drunk mishap. Yeah. Shit, I forgot I had a meeting with Lady Tsunade, don't wanna miss that! I'll see you around, Ino."

Before she could say goodbye, he was off. A small breeze blew through and Ino couldn't help but smile a little. Guess things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

If he could have it his way, he would've never talked to Ino again, especially about what happened that night. But after a frightening convincing from Chouji, he knew he had to go apologize. Or did he have to explain...or both...whatever, he'll figure it out once he gets there. As he walked through the village, hushed whispers followed. It's no surprise, Konoha's prime tactitian hooking up with an old team mate after a few beers? You would've thought he'd of had a strategy to prevent that.

"Shikamru."

Shikamru stopped and turned around, it was Kakashi. Shikamaru never really got Kakashi, never really understood him. But this was sure to be a common feeling, the mysterious Jounin had always made it a point to seem...well, mysterious.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei?"

"When you're done apologizing for bedding your team-mate, the Hokage wants you in her office."

"How the hell did you know-"

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go." Despite the mask he constantly wore, Shikamaru could see a wry grin on Kakashi's face. He disappeared within an instant.

_God, does everyone know now? probably Naruto, the big-mouthed bastard. Oh well._

He made it about halfway to her house before he stopped on the bridge. It just didn't make sense. Why Ino? Why anyone? Sure, he was pretty plastered (which was unlike him in the first place,) but with a mind like his you would think he'd have thought better than to go fuck one of his old squad mates. Though, it's not like Ino was a complete sight for sore eyes. Sure, back when they were kids, she was just a loud annoying brat. But they've changed now, and she's changed in all the right places...

_Wait, what? No, it's Ino, she's a team-mate. A Colleague. Nothing else. _

He finally made it to the front door. Shit, he didn't even know what he was gonna say. Guess he'll just improvise. He knocked on the door.

"Ino, hey Ino it's me Shikamaru. You got a minute?"

_Play it cool, act like you don't really care._

He put a hand in his pocket and leaned against the banister, and the door opened with a tired and disgruntled looking Ino.

"Yeah? What is it?" she said with a cold stone glare.

_Fuck, I'm dead._ "Uhm, look, about last night, I swear I had no intentions of..." _Of what? What can I say? "Oh yeah no really I didn't wanna sleep with you just get naked in a bed with you and take a nap." Doing great Shika._

She took a step forward and shut the door behind her. This time, her look wasn't menacing, more like solemn and confused. Like she didn't know how to handle the whole situation. It's not like he did either.

"We were both pretty drunk, it happens sometimes. I don't think either of us really remember any of the...specifics...so we shouldn't worry ourselves over it so much."

She had a point. He really didn't remember anything about they're...escapade. He kinda wished he did...or did he?

_Why the fuck do I feel like this? Whatever, can't let her notice._

It was a little late for that, he was bright red, and he saw a bit of amusement in her eyes. Best if he cut this short. Besides, he had a Hokage to go talk to.

"Yeah, for sure...Haha yeah! Just a weird drunk mishap. Yeah. Shit, I forgot I had a meeting with Lady Tsunade, don't wanna miss that! I'll see you around, Ino."

He leaped over the balcony and headed straight for the Hokage's office. He did what he had to. And it went well. All's said and done, right?

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! Just to make some clarification, the chapter started off from Ino's perspective and then went to Shika's perspective of the same event. The chapter was the same event twice but from both perspectives. **

**I also know they're connection is more sexual at the moment but I promise it'll be more romantic in later chapters. Hoped you guys liked this one and make sure to leave a review down below if you have any comments!**


End file.
